Someone Please
by KingDamien
Summary: You, the reader, are starting your second semester of college. In earlier months, monsters surfaced and you find yourself maybe dating a skeleton. Probably. I don't know yet. There's also gonna be some triggers in this later on, be careful. (i put it in romance genre bc the possibility for sans/reader)


August 8th, 201x

Your alarm is going off you groan and fumble for your iPod. It's a hot pink one, despite you wanting something more green or blue, so it has a light green and navy blue case on it, those colors just seem to mash together perfectly in your head and you love it all the same. Your dog is already raring to go outside, the cute, trouble making chihuahua with red fur and white patches on her feet and chest (who also happens to be a horrible excuse for a Emotional Support Animal) beats you to your bedroom door and you slip on your navy blue hoodie and slippers. It's just starting to get cold out and you just happen to get cold very easily, it also happens to be your first day back to college, which is why you're waking up at 6 am in the fucking morning. You step out of your room and it's empty in the next room, but the lights are on... Which means someone's in the bathroom or getting ready. Which also means you can't empty your bladder till the bathroom is empty.

"Come on, Ara." You call your dog and walk towards the back door, grabbing her extending leash off the hook next to it. You clip it onto her collar, push the back door open and shiver at the rush of cold. Glancing at the sun coming up on your right, you walk out of the narrow breezeway and down the steps. You forgot that the sun looks pretty this time in the morning, but, then again, when are you ever up this early on a sensible day? You decide to snap a photo for art purposes /br /You busy yourself on your iPod while you wait for your EMA to finish her business. A notification appears and it's from your messenger app.

Aron - Hai ^.^

Oh fucking god are you serious? It's your damn ex boyfriend. He ruined your life on and off for 2 years and he's an all around fuckboy with no understanding on how to stay faithful to one person for more than a week. He seems happy, so might as well humor him till he slips up.

You - Hi

Aron - Whatsup? ;)

You - Probably your dick, right?

Aron - lol yeaaaahhh... but seriously, what up?

You - Preparing for my first day back to college.

He's already frustrating. He probably knows it.

Aron - Gettin dressed?

You - No, letting my dog piss and shit over grass and soil. The fuck do you want Aron?

Aron - I just wanted to see how you were...

You - You can do that without flirting.

You turn off notifications and head back inside. Why do you have this asshole on your facebook still? Why do you even have a facebook still? You barely even use it anymore. You're more of a Tumblr and Deviantart user anyway. It's better than facebook's cringe worthy content and screenshots of Tumblr posts. You quickly use the bathroom and head into your room to change into an outfit you probably haven't worn since the last collective wash. A green shirt and sweats, with your navy blue hoodie tossed on top.

You finish getting ready and are about to walk out to your car when you hear the TV talk about monsters. They've been on the news a lot this past few months and you haven't seen any monsters yourself, but, then again, you don't get out much. You figure there will be some monsters at your college this semester since the government had decided that they weren't dangerous in anyway, letting them do a lot of what humans do. You, yourself like the idea of another intellectual species in your world, even if your family doesn't share those same views. To you, it seems like it can be eye opening. You can learn a bunch more from monsters and maybe learn some ways of art that you haven't heard of.

Surprisingly, there's not that many monsters on campus, but there's a couple you've seen so far that are pretty cool. The first one you saw was a green fire elemental you think. She looked nice and was warm. Literally. The next one you saw, you saw for only a short moment, but you think it was a heavyset looking, short skeleton with a hoodie that's the same color as your own. As you make your way to your first class, which is Art History, you bump into the skeleton you saw earlier, falling on your butt.

"yo hey, you okay?" The skeletons low, gravelly voice send a tiny shiver down your spine. You can't seem to reply, but that's not surprise because you've been extremely shy all your life. Instead, you just nod and get up, dusting off your baggy pants and navy blue hoodie. "where ya headed?" He asks. Instead of replying, you point to your schedule. He nods and says he's also going there, which surprises you. You could probably become friends with a monster. You both head to the same classroom and you sit down at the seat closest to the door, the skeleton, who you now know is names Sans and is a humorous person, sit on the other side of you.

"You'll like this teacher, he's pretty funny." You squeak out, still trying to see how to talk to him. If you're to make any friends, you may want to talk more.

"cool." Sans says, closing his eyes with his hands in his hoodie. You pull out your Art History book from your bag, grabbing your headphones, too. You plug the headphones into your iPod and press play on your Melanie Martinez playlist. Carousel blares through your head and you pull up a fanfiction you like to read. It had updated with about 5 new chapters and you were determined to catch up before the teacher

As you read the 3rd chapter, you faintly hear the door open through the music and look up to the teacher heading to his desk. Damn. You lock your iPod and turn down the volume. Sneaking a glance at Sans, you realize he fell asleep but don't bother to wake him. You know that, you, yourself, would love to fall asleep in class,

When class is done, you've taken a ton of notes and your hand is on fire, not literally though. You pop a couple of your fingers, then stretch your back and it pops from the middle of your back to about 5 vertebrae down. Feels good. You toss your head side to side, popping it easy. Doing so, you saw Sans looking at you as if you grew another

"What?" You ask when he continues to stare.

"oh uh sorry, i keep forgetting humans have skeletons underneath their flesh." He replies, looking a little embarrassed. What the hell? He's kinda cute right now. No, stop. You don't have time for that stuff.

"Well, I gotta get to my next class asap, so here's my number. Text me whenever, well, except during my classes, I won't be very happy about ba-dings interrupting my music." You say, giving him your TextNow number, it'll be good to have a friend to talk to since you don't have any here on campus. You rush out of there, your next class is on the other side of campus and you have 5 minutes to get there.


End file.
